Blossoming Romance
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: A month after Mac and Jo's break up, what happens when Don admits his feelings for Jo? And what will be the outcome... based on a dream I turned into a multi-chapter fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Blossoming Romance**

**_Summary: A few months after Mac and Jo's break up, what happens when Don admits his feelings for Jo? And what will be the outcome... based on a dream I turned into a multi-chapter fanfic_**

_**Disclaimer: I dont own anything related to CSI NY as you must know I only own my fanfiction stories... **_

_**A/N: This story idea I got after I woke up from my dream when Jo and Don were telling Mac that they had started dating and they held hands an I almost squealed lol I love Jo/Flack pairing**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>_

Jo Danville and Mac Taylor had been dating for about six months and things started to get serious, but neither was actually ready for it, so they decided that they were just going to be friends and co-workers. Plus, Jo always had this feeling that Mac loved a certain Greecian woman and old partner, Stella Bonasera.

It was Jo's day off, so as usual she spent the day with her adoptive daughter Ellie, but Ellie was hanging at a friend's house because it was the last weekend of summer.

Mac on the other hand also had the day off, but what did he usually do when he had a day off. Go to work.

"Hey Mac," Lindsay smiled at her boss. "I noticed that you can't stay away from the office, and well both me and Danny are working and we have no sitter. So I had to bring Lucy, but she is distracting Adam from his work."

"I'll watch her Linds."

"Oh thank you Mac, I owe you one, I'll be right back with her."

Lucy Messer his goddaughter had turned 6 recently, she was starting school next week.

"Hey Uncle Mac," Lucy smiled. "Guess what I get to do next week."

"And what does that happen to be?" Mac asked, even though he already knew.

"I getta go to school, I'm happy 'bout it."

"The first years of school are always the most exciting," Mac smiled.

"My mom said it was your day off, why are you at work?"

"I'm always at work," Mac smiled.

Lucy nodded and plopped down on the couch. "Where's Auntie Jo?"

"She actually takes her days off very seriously."

"Oh, do I now?" Jo asked as she entered Mac's office.

"Auntie Jo," Lucy runs and gives Jo a hug.

"What are you doing at work?" Mac asked.

"Well Ellie is hanging with a friend, it being the last weekend of their summer. So, where else would I be besides work?"

"You don't even have cases Jo, I thought you told me that you wouldn't come to work on your next day off, but here you still are."

"You apparently have a very bad influence on me," Jo winks.

Lucy shook her head at her aunt and uncle and sighed deeply.

"Did you guys forget that I was still here?" she frowned.

Mac laughed she looked so much like Lindsay when she feels ignored.

"No, of course not sweetie," Jo ran a hand through Lucy's hair. "Anyways, go bond with your godfather, and I'm going to get something to eat and drink."

Jo kissed Lucy's cheek and smiled at Mac before heading to the break room. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed Don laying asleep on the couch, snoring lightly.

Jo kneeled down next to the couch and smirked, "Sleeping on the job, are we?"

Don moaned as he heard a voice, "Come on, a detective needs his rest," he opened his eyes slightly and saw a smiling Jo. "Hey, I thought it was your day off," Don mentioned as he sat up and let Jo sit next to him.

"I didn't know you were a stalker Don Flack," Jo teased and Don shook his head.

"You're crazy you know that right?" Don asked, grinning as he rubbed her arm.

"You're the one who comes up to the crime lab on his break to take a nap once a week."

"Hey, I'll let you know that being a detective takes a lot outta someone."

"You should be used to it by now," Jo rubbed his shoulder. "Why don't you get some coffee to wake yourself up?"

"No offense but this coffee is absolute crap."

"I take offense there Don."

"And why is that?"

"Because I bought the coffee maker and coffee grounds that you put into it."

"Why would you buy a coffee maker for the lab?"

"Because my dear Donald, this is like my second home and we needed a change in the coffee."

"Which still tastes like crap, and don't call me Donald," Don playfully frowned.

"I think you'll get over it Donny boy," Jo smirked and kissed his cheek.

Don felt his body grow warm as her soft lips connected to his cheek. She had been doing that a lot to Don lately, and he didn't know if that meant anything. But the more she did it the more he wanted to date her. But the main thing that was holding him back is that she used to date Mac.

"Don, are you still with me?" Jo noticed Don zoning out, and she patted his hand.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I was just... um thinking about something."

"Do you mind telling me what it is?"

"No, no, I'm good."

"Alright," Jo patted his thigh. "Well I believe your break is over."

"Wow, are you sure that you aren't the one stalking me?" Don teased and Jo shook her head.

"Get back to work."

"Yes ma'am," Don mocked saluted and got off of the couch. He was walking out, but that then he did something he didn't think he'd do. Don turned around and looked at Jo. "Hey Jo, how about after my shift we go out somewhere for dinner?"

"Sounds like a good plan Flack, see you later then."

Don nodded with a smile and walked toward the elevators. Jo couldn't stop smiling and then she noticed Lindsay enter the break room.

"What's with the smile Jo?"

"I think Flack just asked me out..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright you can tell how much I love the idea of JoFlack getting together... i kno that there are a few fans of this pairing out in people who read fanfiction i take anonymous reviews... so if your a lurker or not, tell me what you think about it... all comments are welcomed except well flamers, becuz who likes them anyways REVIEW and you shall be rewarded ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

_Thanks for the good reviews i see a lot of you like Mac/Jo and are interested in Jo/Don as well so thats good... the only type of Jo/Mac stories I will produce will mainly be just friendship fics... I like them as friends so now that you got that information here's the next chapter... ENJOY :D_

_**Chapter 2: The Date**_

The rest of the day Don couldn't help but feeling nervous about going out with Jo for dinner, he didn't even think of it as a date, but he was still nervous as when the first time he went out with Jess, when they were just partners. He felt like him and Jo were cut from the same cloth. Don was again too busy in his thoughts he didn't realize Jo walking up to his desk.

"Hey Don, hardly workin' I see," she smiled.

"Um... what are you doing here, I thought I was picking you up."

"Well, you are, I actually came to tell you that you have to pick me up at my place, because I'm heading home."

"Oh, you working on your day off get boring already?"

"All I actually did was clean my office, it was a mess."

"Oh I know," Don winked. "You just don't want anybody in your office. I would keep my place a mess but I don't have my own personal office at work."

"See that's why I'm not a police officer."

"I think you'd make hell of a police officer we can use a woman like you here."

"You're such a flatterer Don."

"Well it's the truth, you are amazing."

"Oh Don..."

"Oh Don nothing, go home I'll be there in two hours."

"Alright, see you then," she patted his hand and walked away. Don watched until Jo left then he ran a hand through his hair.

"How am I going to make it through dinner if she keeps on touching me?" Don frowned. "I have it bad."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jo made it home and took a bath, because that would be the only thing to calm her down.

"How can I make it through dinner if he keeps on smiling like that," Jo sighed, she didn't know why was so anxious to go out on a date with Don. She never dated a guy younger than her, it was kind of nerve wreaking, but somehow they seemed to fit together. "It's going to be fine Jo, you've known him almost three years now," she told herself.

After she took a bath, she wrapped a robe around her and then heard a knocking on the front door.

"Oh, please don't be Don, he'll be an hour early," Jo looked through her peephole and sighed happily, opening the door.

"Hey Mom, I just got dropped off," Ellie walked in and dropped the bag next to the door.

"I thought you were coming back tomorrow."

"Well I was, but Jasmine got sick, so her mom took me home."

"I always liked her mom," Jo smiled.

"Are you getting ready for a date?"

"I wouldn't call it a date, it's more of a get together of two friends going out for dinner."

"Is this friend a guy?"

"Yeah it is, why?"

"Then it's a date," Ellie smiled.

"We work together Ellie."

"Oh, I didn't know you were going out with Mac again."

"Trustme it's not Mac, it's Don Flack, you met him before."

"You mean that tall guy with those blue eyes?"

Jo nodded with a smile, "Yeah, that's the one."

"Lucky," Ellie frowned. "Wait if I'm home then, are you going to leave me home alone?"

"That's a very good question, I should probably reschedule then."

"No Mom, you can't reschedule a date with Detective Flack, you guys can eat here and I'll just stay in my room the whole time."

"Are you positive?"

"It actually all depends on Flack, right?"

"Yeah, you're right," Jo smiled. "Why don't you watch some tv until I get dressed?"

"You should wear that one dress, the black one."

"I wore that on my first date with Mac."

"Well, has Flack seen you in it?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem? Come on Mom, get dressed before he comes over," Ellie nearly pushes Jo into her bedroom. Ellie smiled and sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Don had gotten out of work earlier than expected, so he got a chance to go home and change into something else. He didn't know if he should wear normal jeans or a suit.

He chose black jeans and a blue dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up his arms.

After changing he was getting ready to go, it took him almost 30 minutes to get to Jo's place.

He paced back and forth in front of Jo's apartment, his hands in his pocket, he really hoped he was dressed well enough. Taking a few deep breaths he knocked on the door.

When the door opened, Don felt certain areas of him grow warm, Jo was wearing a black dress and knee high boots he never seen before.

"Wow Jo, you look, you look amazing," Don tried spitting his words out. "So um... are you ready to go?"

"I wish you called Don, I have something to tell you."

"You're not going to make me go home and change, are you?"

"You look great in those jeans Don," Jo smiled. "Actually I wanted to tell you that Ellie came back tonight, so we have to stay in for dinner, because I can't get anyone to watch her."

"Alright, I don't mind staying here, I didn't make reservations anywhere and it's a Friday night."

Jo nodded, "I understand Don, why don't you come in?"

Don smirked and entered the apartment, kissing Jo's cheek. "Hey your place looks cleaner than your office."

"Anyways Flack, what should we eat for dinner?"

He shrugged, "I haven't been on a date for so long," he nervously ran his hands over his pants.

"I knew it was a date!" Ellie smiled.

"Ellie, I thought you were going to stay in your room."

"I got hungry," she held up a bag of chips. "Nice seeing you again Flack," Ellie smiled and then went into her bedroom.

"Sorry about that Don, so this is a date then?"

"You know what I meant," Don stated nervously, "A date as friends."

"Got'cha," Jo smiled.

"Unless you want it to be something else."

"A date as friends, fits it perfectly."

"Good," Don smiled. "So how about Chinese food for dinner?"

"Sounds good, do you want me to call?"

"No, I got it," Don grinned and went into the kitchen to call the restaurant. "Well it should be here within an hour."

"Alright, so Flack, how was the rest of your day?"

"Quite boring if you ask me, doing paperwork all day can take a lot out of me."

"Oh trust me Don, I know how you feel," Jo stated, sitting down on the couch and Don did as well. "Other than that you are okay?"

Don nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You seem a little different today, like you're holding something back."

"Really like what?"

"Don, I think you may have feelings for someone."

"I highly doubt that," Don smiled nervously looking down at his hands.

Jo frowned and ran her hand down his cheek, bringing his face to look at her.

"Flack, if it's something I can help you with, I'm all ears."

"I can't tell you Jo, it's too difficult, you know I don't like having some feelings, especially romance feelings towards my friends."

"Don..." Jo spoke up quietly, grabbing hold of Don's hand. "I think you should just say it, I know what you are going to say."

"Okay," Don sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Jo," he started and took a deep breath. "I have feelings... these strong feelings... for you."

"I have feelings for you too Don Flack..." she replied and Don looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" he gulped, he rubbed his hands on his pants, and wasn't sure of what to do next.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright so did you like this chapter... I surely did like writing this... if you want more tell me your thoughts... what do you want to happen any suggestions are welcomed :D Thanks in advance my readers<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: The Moment of Truth

_i think you guys should get another update since this story has been MIA for 3 days... hope you guys are still reading ENJOY _

_**Chapter 3: The Moment of Truth**_

After a long couple of minutes Don spoke up.

"So Jo, what are we going to do about this... us?"

Jo shrugs, "I don't know Don, but I'm game for anything really."

"I don't think we should get together and start dating."

"Why not?" Jo asked, curious.

"Because well, to be honest, I have this vibe that you still have feelings for Mac. You just broke up with the guy a month ago, I doubt jumping into another relationship so fast, is such a good idea really."

Jo just nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"But believe me Jo, I want you so bad, but it's just... complicated."

"I understand Don, we really shouldn't rush into anything," Jo rubbed his arm. "So, just friends?"

"Just friends," Don nodded, kissing her cheek. "Things aren't going to be awkward for us now at work, are they?"

"I highly doubt that, just because we know we like each other it won't change anything."

"But what if we are in the same room as Mac?" Don asked, rubbing his hands on his pants again.

"Don, are you jealous of my relationship with Mac?"

"Jo, if there's one thing I never am is jealous. But now that I know you like me, whenever you are just talking to Mac I guess I don't want to do anything to cause problems with Mac."

"Flack, there is nothing you have to worry about, I promise you. If you don't let these little things get to you, you really have nothing to worry about. Mac could be on his hands and knees begging to get back together with me, but I'm not going to say yes. And you know why?"

Don shook his head, "Why?" he asked, almost too softly.

"Because me and Mac want completely different things than each other. You know, he almost proposed to me, but I got frightened well because me and marriage doesn't work out. And then it got to me that, if I want to spend the rest of my life with Mac, it will only be as friends, because if there's one thing I know is that I like you too much."

"So you um... left Mac because you have feelings for me? Jo how could you do this to him?" Don felt some anger approaching.

"I did it for you Don."

"Why Jo? Do you not know how many heart breaks he went through in his life, losing his first wife, his first real girlfriend after that left him to go back to her country, and then Stella leaves for New Orleans, and now when he finds someone he wants to spend the rest of his life with, you turn him down, because of me. Mac doesn't even know the real reason you left him, does he?"

Jo shook her head, "No, because my feelings for you were unexpected, then I find myself having sleepless nights because I broke up with an amazing man. I do regret leaving him because I gained feelings for you, but I don't regret having these feelings," Jo sighed, and Don looked at her with a frown.

"Sorry Jo," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry too Don, for putting you in this awkward position."

"No you didn't I really shouldn't have brought Mac into this. Plus it's better I found this out before we actually started dating, because if I found out then I would feel like the bad guy for letting it happen."

"Don Flack, you could never be the bad guy."

"I would hope not. I like you a lot Jo, and I hope that when we do start dating it will be the best time of my life. I'm glad we had this talk Jo."

"Me too Flack," she kissed his neck softly and snuggled into him. Don looked down at the woman next to him and kissed the top of her head. Then they watched tv until their dinner arrived.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day came quicker than Jo planned, her neighbor was watching Ellie, as she went into work.

She saw Mac asleep at his desk, "Of course he fell asleep here," she entered his office, and rubbed his back. "Wake up Mr. Sleepy Head."

He lifted his head up and smiled, "Oh, hey Jo, you're here early."

"Yeah, because almost 9 o' clock is early. Did you fall asleep at your desk again? That's been happening a lot lately Mac."

"I don't like sleeping in my bed alone anymore," he looked at her with sad eyes.

"Come on Mac, don't give me that look."

"I can't just forget that you denied my proposal."

"Mac, that was a month ago, you can't be doing this to yourself."

"Oh, it's what I'm good at. Look Jo, things have been different between us, and that's probably because I thought you were the one for me, but yet again I was wrong."

"Mac, look I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you keep on telling me this, I really thought that I could count on you."

"You are not going to make me feel guilty for my mistake. I really thought you actually meant what you said, that proposing to me was a stupid idea on your part, but it's pretty obvious you still have these feelings for me. So why did you try hiding that from me. I thought we were closer than this Mac."

"Yeah, we were, until you broke my heart."

"I still want to be friends with you Mac, I know you want the same thing."

"I don't know what I want anymore Jo, but when I find out, I'll be sure to let you know."

Jo nodded quietly and walked out of the office, but before she was all the way gone, she turned back around. "I think Mac, what you really need is Stella back in your life, maybe, just a suggestion, that will turn things around," she sighed and walked away into her office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay sorry for some drama, but not everything can be all lovey dovey... anyways review and you will be rewarded, and be patient with me and Jo slowly getting with Don this story is called Blossoming Romance after all... hope you r enjoying :)<strong>_


End file.
